We Cry
by XAOTL Omega
Summary: A story of what could possibly happen for the group. Contains several shipps altough they are not the main focus. Slight songfic. One-shot


Based upon the song 'we cry' by the script, which coincidentally I do not own, as well as the rights to Pokémon. This is a song-fic I guess. Actually it's more like a story with a few words from the song put into it. Something new I've tried to do (deviate a bit more into a fic rather than a song- fic, especially after my song-fic series 'Songs of Unity' (stupid name I know) which some of you may or may not have read. This is the same (in a way I guess), yet different. It's not a series, but is more than one story. That and I've taken out some of the lyrics (majority) to follow the rules of the website. So you'll just see some portions of the song in bold here. (Hopefully it hasn't inturupted the flow)

It's got several shipps in it (like Advance, Pearl, Contest, Ikari, and Orange some of which are one-sided and just hinted barely), although not what you'd call fluffy at all. The ships aren't the main focus.

--

**We Cry.**

_**By Xaotl, A.K.A Xaotl Omega**_

--

**Together we cry...  
**

Do you want to know what happened?

No, what Really happened?

To all those that you knew.

Those you laughed with.

Those who cared about you.

--

I walk along the broken alleyway.

Graffiti written on the walls.

Speaking of freedom, hope, and a load of other crap. Who cares anymore?

Tell me? You wanna know what happens next?

**Jenny was a poor girl  
Living in a rich world **

This girl.

A sweet girl

Wanted to be just like he r mom.

Unfortunately.

**Named her baby Hope when she was just 14 **

She travelled across a whole region. With two of her closest friends, getting new Pokémon. Competing in contests.

She felt in love.

She felt heartbreak.

Then felt in love again.

Left her friends.

Left her dreams

Left who she was.

Her name, you might know it, or you may not;

Dawn:

She stood standing in front of the pool of water. Looking at the person who she had become, her scars were clear upon her face. Deep marks upon her delicate wrists. Her hair, the hair which she used to cherish like many others. Ripped out in several places. Uneven, but her once radiant hair was the least of her worries now.

Because she began to wonder.

She wondered, with every tear that dropped down her distraught face.

'_How?'_

'_How did I get here?'_

Her tears began to stream down her face.

With only one memory in her mind ready to give her comfort. Any comfort. Take a guess what memory it was, or more accurately whose memory.

She had fallen in love with him, he didn't love her back. So she fell in love with his rival, How Love works is a mystery. Especially after I heard that she broke his heart.

It's Stupid I know.

He didn't love her and yet she managed to break his heart by leaving him.

But her face, her face was a picture that you'd never expect to see. Especially from a fourteen year old girl. A young girl who was supposed to be an aspiring co-ordinator. Striving to become a champion.

Just like her mother.

Hoping that through the cameras her mother would see how strong she had become, how she had grown up.

Just like her mom.

And ironic isn't it.

How just like her mother. Her tears streamed down her face, as she looked into the water of the dirty puddle. Looking at her reflection. Of her and her baby.

Her baby that wasn't in her arms, but in the arms of her boyfriend. He didn't marry her. He couldn't. Too young to do it.

His spiteful look, looking down upon the infant with disgust. He didn't want this child, this pathetic excuse of a creature. Even the Chimchar that he had thrown away had more back bone.

He'd say to others that it was his little brother. Or some other excuse, to hide his shame.

But Dawn knew better.

Yet she couldn't say a thing.

If she spoke to another, in an attempt to take away from his respect. He would hurt her baby. The pain Dawn felt was something, that is indescribable. After all she couldn't even hold her baby.

She couldn't whisper into her child's ears that things would be alright. She wouldn't be the one who rocked her child to sleep without him interfering.

She. A Prisoner of her own tears. With no contact to the outside world. Not to her mother.

Or to the boy she loved. The boy who broke her heart, and she had in turn broke his.

All that existed of him was his memory.

She would hope not to see him. For him not to see what she had become, even now she wanted to look strong. Even if it was looking strong for the memory of a person you haven't seen in years. Your memory.

Sometimes.

Most of the time.

She would cry, wring out the years of tears that were held back inside of her eyes. Scream to the heavens, as her cries for help from this nightmare were accompanied by her never-ending sobs. Someone may see that there's something wrong here. That not all was perfect in the life of the young girl.

Then she'd open her eyes. She'd open her eyes and see that she didn't sob. She didn't yell for help.

Sometimes she'd wish that she could scream. She would scream until there was no air in her lungs when he'd kiss her.

But his mouth would keep her screams inside of her mouth.

The only thing free to come out was her tears. His arms couldn't hold them back. No matter how much he would try. They were her freedom of expression. In this world filled with equality.

As he would hold her tight. She wondered that if he could hold her around her neck, holding with the same pain that he held her now. She would die.

But he didn't want her to die.

He would rather violate her. Again and again and again.

Until she could cry no more.

**She was hoping for a better world  
But the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree  
**

Now there is another line of victims to add on to the list.

You see. Her mother was in the same situation.

Just won a championship, but do you know how?

Because she knew that she would be beaten if she didn't. Her boyfriend wanted to look... look Big or strong or whatever. I don't know what he knew.

But she won.

Then, had a baby. The moment he left her. After all he had his own life to live, no baby was gonna hold him back.

But this was a good thing for her.

So she named her little girl Dawn. After all it was a new day with him gone from her life. The champion of the Grand festival worked and worked. She put in her blood sweat and tears to give a good up bringing for her child. Not because she didn't have a father.

But because she didn't want her daughter to fall in the same trap. Where her only freedom of expression would be with her tears.

**  
Together we cry!  
**

And so the apple didn't fall far from the tree.

The little girl that was supposed to bring up a new day, something new.

Wasn't a new Dawn anymore.

But the bit that hurts the most is that her mother doesn't know. She hasn't heard of her daughters suffering.

She called up on Dawns friends.

Day after day.

Searching for hope, that her little girl had someone to cry on.

The mother who didn't know that she was a grandmother called upon the two boys that had hearts made out of gold.

They looked for Dawn. Not having any success upon where she was.

Then when the mother of Dawn grew old and frail. I took care of her, but it wasn't the same.

It just wasn't the same.

The mother hoped, to just hold her little Dawn in her arms once more. Just to whisper in her ears that everything would be alright.

But it wasn't.

Because when she lye upon her death bed.

A young girl appeared.

'_is it you Dawn'_ the old woman wondered.

But it wasn't.

Her name was Hope, but she carried none.

--

Dawns story isn't the only one.

There's another.

His name.

Everyone knew his name. It was on every T.V. station.

He was one of the best in the Contest world.

His trademark was his Red rose, for which Girls would collapse at.

Take a guess who it is.

**What about the junk head  
Could have gone the whole way  
Lighting up the stage trying to get a deal  
Now he's lighting up the wrong way **

Then his career didn't go any further.

It seemed to stop, no one new to challenge. His biggest rival, gone.

He didn't know where.

He heard something concerning the others name.

The name that made him grit his teeth.

The name of that guy. Your name.

But there was another problem. One more urgent.

What to do now?

Of course there was only one more thing.

Take a puff.

Or two.

Or three.

A little sip.

Or maybe a bit more,

And one thing led to another.

Then in an instant everything was right with the world. A prison was la la land.

Behind the iron bars for 'Drunkenly disorder' He'd still sing: "We Are the Champions.

Of the WOOORLD"

Was he?

**When he gets that call  
He's too far gone  
To get it together to sing one song  
**

Then when the time comes, his dad asks.

Asks his son to join the family business. An offer only an idiot would refuse.

An idiot or someone who was so high, that the crash when they would make it back down would shatter them.

Of course, it did break him.

When he heard what he said to his father.

His father who, just like him.

Didn't accept any weakness by his side.

Of course he would be a weakness. What business would want a Binge drinker, or a Crack head running it?

Let alone if you swore to the head. Words that only soap could clean out.

If you swore to the head of that company who happened to disown you for it.

The pain... Indescribable. To have your own flesh and blood come up to your face. To see the look of anger in his eyes, the look that would freeze you in your tracks.

When he would smack you?

When you would hit the ground?

Or when he would kick you over and over again?

Which hurt more?

I'll tell you. None, in comparison to the pain that you'd feel when you know.

When you know that you can't do anything back to him, because no matter how hard he would hurt you, you would forever have the same blood flowing through your veins. He would always be the one who bought you into the world. He Was, Is, and Always will be the one you call, "Father".

Even when he doesn't see you as his son.

**Together we cry...  
**

Now?

Now, there's only one thing left.

To fly, to fly so high, that you know.

You know that you'd not fall back down.

Singing, "We are the Champions."

--

What about the first one?

The one who travelled with you, the one that became a Gym leader, whose mastery of Water Pokémon made her a local celebrity.

**Oh...Mary's ambitious  
She wanna to be a politician  
She been dreaming about it since she was a girl  
She thought that she'd be the one to change the world  
Always trying to pave the way for women in a...man's world  
But life happened, house, kids, 2 cars, husband hits the jar, cheques that don't go very far now  
Now she in it - can't change it, she keeps her mind on her wages  
The only rattling cages!  
**

The Gym leader.

Married to the apprentice of a famed Professor.

Having defended her Gym.

Conquered her fear.

Who had a Great life to look forward to.

A Beautiful life.

Becoming the Water Pokémon champion.

To let everyone speak of her, and the mountains that she conquered.

To talk of how her gym was destroyed by criminals.

After all, fame attracts attention.

How the destruction of that Gym led to eviction by the league.

How she was told that a 'Good' Gym leader would be able to defend their Gym.

How they didn't see what else she had to protect.

Her Kids.

Now...

What happened to the Water Pokémon champion in her dreams?

I'll tell you.

That Water Pokémon Champion, praised by all.

Stayed in her dreams.

Now she is just a joke. Moved from city to city so people wouldn't know.

Having to work tooth and nail, to provide for her children.

Her husband, He hasn't got a job.

He'd be lucky if he found one, after all who would want the husband of That Woman?

**Together we cry...  
**

But at least, she has a shoulder to cry on.

Even if the shoulders of her sisters had disappeared. Going to find their own glamorous lifestyles.

Not wishing to be associated with the filth of the family.

--

You've affected all of us.

But there was one.

One that you hurt the most.

Take your pick, the choice is endless.

**  
There comes a time when every bird has to fly  
At some point every rose has to die **

Remember what path you chose?

**It's hard to let your children go  
Leave home  
Where they go?  
Who knows!  
Getting drunk  
Getting stoned  
All alone**

She still waits for you.

She waits, for her little champion.

To come home.

The pain of a mother.

She doesn't know what happened to you.

Do you even remember her?

She broke her back for you. When you weren't strong enough to hold your own weight.

When you began to cry. When you had a nightmare.

She'd be there.

She'd be there to say that everything would be alright.

Now she doesn't know.

What you've done with your life.

**  
You show your kids the truth  
Hope they never lie  
Instead of reading in a letter that they've gone to something better **

All she knows of you, as she lies in her death bed.

Is what she hears from May.

May says how you're a hero.

It makes your mom happy.

As it would, hearing how you.

You, fight for what's right.

Not knowing how you have to kill.

How you have to kill, to do the best for the world.

But not the best for your friends, your friends who care more for you that the world ever could.

Yet you didn't come.

To see those who still care about you, with their hearts.

Those who love you.

Not the fans, of the great chosen one.

The chosen one who battles the greatest evils in the world.

Your mom waits for you.

So dose May, your wife.

**"Bet your sorry now! I won't be coming home tonight"  
**

If you just tell them.

The truth

That you're not thinking of them. That they don't give you strength. How you just care about the thrill of being this great person. How you've forgotten about your son, who dreams about you, who talks about you. Who needs a father.

**I'm sick of looking for those heroes in the sky  
To teach us how to fly  
**

They think of you as a hero. But I'm sick of it.

I bet you've forgotten who I am too.

My name's Brock.

and...

**  
Together we cry...**

What path have you chosen Ash?

Have you saved the world?

Have you saved us?

After all you are the chosen one.

So

What are you gonna do?

--


End file.
